


Sparkle

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But just very mild, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Maybe very mild angst if you spuint, causal metion of Victuuri and Otayuri, he is so hard to write, not smut, sorry if Seung-Gil is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Seung-Gil Lee is cold and stoic. And lonely. But as he meets Phichit Chulanont at the banquet, things might change for the good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I'm back again and I finally wrote the SeungchuChu fic i had in mind since a few days. Also sorry, if Seung-Gil is OOC, he is hard to write. But I tried my best. I hope you enjoy anyways!

Seung-Gil was never the one making conversation or even friends. That is why he was standing all alone in a corner in the banquet, nipping on a champange flute. He didn't want to be here at all, his coach dragged him along. The korean man let out a sigh and dared to peak at the crowd. There were Yuuri and Victor, making out in some corner, he let out a light frown, the younger Yuri talking with Otabek and laughing. 

The small bonde looked a little flustered and even the stoic Otabek showed a light smile. His eyes darted back to the floor. There was someone for everyone - but not for him. People were never able to handle him. And before he let someone in too deep, he shoved them away. A pang of loneliness clenched in his chest. Seung-Gil needed to leave. He wanted to be alone. 

He turned around a bit to too hastily and bumped into someone. "Woah" a small queak came from the other person. "Sorry" Seung-Gil murmed in a hast and wanted to go. "Hey wait" a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. "I've seen you standing in a corner alone for a while now. I actually came up to you to talk to you!" Seung-Gil finally looked up. Phichit Chulanont. The bronze medalist from this year GPF. 

He snatched the medal right before Seung-Gil. He almost got it but just almost. "Oh, you are the one who stole my spot on the podium. I almost got that damn medal but then you had to skate that goddamn Free program and I failed once again" he said, making it sound harder and colder than he wanted to. 

"Hey hey, no ill feelings, okay? I may have got the medal but you were amazing. I think if you nerves wouldn't have acted up, you would have stood there instead of me." Phichit shot him a brillent smile which could probably light up a whole city. Seung-Gil swallowed. He felt this feeling in his gut.. no, no, no. "Thank you" was his answer. "You aren't a big talker, huh? Hey, let's take a selfie together!" before Seung-Gil could say anything, Phichit hold up his phone, put his arms around his shoulder and smiled brightly. 

Seung-Gil just made his usual, stoic expression. "You could have smiled. I'm sure your smile is pretty" the korean blushed a very light blush. Barley noticable. Is the thai skater flirting with him? "You are blushing" Phichit giggled. "Uh.." is the only thing Seung-Gil let out. "Hey, let's dance" in the next moment he was dragged into the dance floor. First a upbeat song and he watched Phichit beginning to move in the beat and he just followed. 

He began..to have fun. As Phichit noticed this, he smiled his brillant smile again and just took the koreans hands and and they danced together. Then the song ended and a slow song began. What the fuck? usually the music at those banquets wasn't like this. But before he could waste any other thought on this, he felt a body press against his and arms wrapped around his neck. His heart skipped a beat and he felt heat creeping up his cheeks. 

Did he seriously slow danced with a guy at a public event? Yes, he did. And he loved it. He let a smile allow to crep up and buried his face in the neck of the smaller boy. "Seung-Gil.. please..kiss me?" the thai skater requested. Oh wow. Seung-Gil looked at the young thai man who stood there and waited. Seung-Gil just did it. he connected their lips, not caring who would see them. They kissed, slow and sweet. The korean felt like he was in heaven. The ice in his heart started to melt, after all those years. They pulled back and Phichit whsipered: "Let's get out of here.." Seung-Gil nodded and hand in hand they left. 

The next morning, he awoke in his bed and yawned. He was still naked from the night before and as he looked to his right he saw the other man still sleeping. A smile crossed his lips. Maybe he wasn't so alone anymore.


End file.
